PT003: Getting the Drop on Gallade I
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 38. Synopsis Platinum is earning more victories, but Looker is concerned that she is not spending the points she is earning. Darach takes note of that, and when Platinum goes to her final battle of the facility, a surprise awaits for her. Chapter Plot Lopunny uses Dizzy Punch, which earns Platinum another victory. Caitlin has Darach give Platinum some Castle Points, who nods. Thus, she earns 26 Battle Points. Looker notes Platinum has started her challenge at the Battle Castle. He notes the challenger gets 10 points at the start, and earns more by winning each battle, which can be used to heal Pokémon or borrow items. With 85 points total, Looker wonders how will Platinum manage those points. Platinum is a bit confused as to what she could spend the points. Darach questions her whether she will use them or save them, so Platinum decides to save them for now. As Platinum continues, Darach smiles, as he notes that Platinum uses a Lopunny, an Empoleon and a Rapidash. While she is strong, that alone won't earn her the victory, for one needs to manage the points as well to succeed. Darach sees that Platinum has no sense of the latter, and goes to report to Caitlin. Looker is disappointed that even Darach saw through Platinum. The latter's Empoleon uses Aqua Jet against a Zangoose, who evades the attcak. Zangoose uses Crush Claw on Empoleon, whom Platinum switches for Rapidash. Rapidash burns Zangoose, who is defeated, and Darach proclaims the seventh victory of the second set for Platinum. Platinum is relieved, but she is taken away by Looker. He speaks to Platinum, reminding her that the key to victory is to use the Castle Points wisely. Since Platinum is uncertain why Empoleon's Aqua Jet didn't work, Looker yells to her that Zangoose used Detect. He points out Platinum could've known that by spending the points to view information about her opponent. He asks of her to use those Castle Points, to which Platinum struggles, since she always had cash to support her, rather than a limited number of resources. Looker cuts her talk, and shows the rulebook, reading the things she can spend the points to: 1 point for identifying the Pokémon, 2 points for identifying their stats or to obtain a berry, 8 points to recover Power Points and 10 points to recover her Pokémon's health. Platinum squats down, and asks of Looker to be a bit gentler with her, since neither her butler, Diamond or even Pearl haven't been this harsh to her. Looker turns around, and lets Platinum do as she wants, but asks of her to take his advice. He uses a jetpack to fly away, which makes Platinum cough. Looker lands somewhere, and is quite annoyed that he has to deal with a girl, and thinks how he lost his temper. Looker wants to clear his mind, and reminds himself he came to stop Team Galactic and arrest them, hence why he teamed up with Platinum. Looker goes through a hall, wishing to meet these strong trainers to ask them about Team Galactic's whereabouts. Suddenly, he looks around, and does not see where the match could be. He goes around, and finds portraits of heirs, including Caitlin. Looker sees Caitlin and Platinum are both nobility, and thinks how both cannot manage their finances. He snaps, realizing that he should be watching Platinum's match against Caitlin. He runs off, and encounters the robot guide, who tells him that the battle has already commenced: with 20 victories so far, this is Platinum's seventh battle of the third set. Much to his surprise, Looker doesn't see Platinum's opponent, Caitlin, who is still in her chair. In fact, Platinum's opponent is Castle Valet Darach. Looker is in shock, as Darach is the heir. Darach confirms this for he will challenge Platinum; while he is the heir, Caitlin owns this castle. Platinum sends Empoleon, who faces Darach's Gallade. Gallade uses Psycho Cutter, but Empoleon evades the attack and goes behind Gallade. Darach makes Platinum doubt her strategy, as Gallade binds Empoleon with his arms, which he can do so at will. Darach proclaims he won't allow himself to be defeated, and asks of Lady Caitlin to watch his battle. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 38 chapters